


Pan

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The frying pan was the first thing within reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working from a list of randomly generated words and one of them happens to be "pan." The beginning of this sprang to mind and is shamelessly inspired by an episode of Xena.

Andrea looked down at the misshapen hunk of metal that had once been their only frying pan and frowned. She crossed her arms over her chest finally, looking up to Michonne. “You used our only frying pan to kill a walker?”

Michonne gave her a smile that edged on becoming a smirk and nodded.

“Our only frying pan? Really? You have a sword, and you absolutely had to use the pan?” Andrea exhaled sharply, shaking her head.

“It was the first thing within reach.” There was definitely a laugh coming, and Michonne was not scared of Andrea so she wasn’t even going to try to hide it. She was still quiet when she laughed though, and Andrea’s glare just made her laugh harder. The blonde wasn’t really mad, Michonne could tell by the relaxed stance and twitch of her lips. “We’ll find another one. One that doesn’t break so easily maybe?”

“Good, and you can christen it by making the first breakfast in it too.” Andrea was still shaking her head slightly, but she was also starting to smile and Michonne knew that pretty soon they would be laughing together.


End file.
